Races
Fanon Races Canon Races *' - '''Denotes natives to New Namek, composed of a new generation of fighting and healing green individuals with high levels of ki. They are asexual beings. *' - Technology savvy, economically wealthy, and significantly powerful race of beings that inhabit Earth, otherwise known as the center of the multiverse. Main have diluted Saiyan blood. * - Widely considered the most powerful race in the universe, they are the centuries living, battle-craving species of Saiyans. Mainstream hybrids have blood from either Goku, Vegeta, or their children. Very few Pure Saiyans remain, yet those who do reside on Planet Vegeta following the creation of the multiverse. * - Eon old guardians that ensures the peace within a selected domain of the universe, keeping a watchful eye over their peace of it. What they lack in power the make up for with wisdom and natural kinesis like abilities. Natural Healers. * - Advances form of Kai. Similar abilities although greatly enhanced. Considered supreme version of the Kai and have been given the duty to protect the universe. Natural Fighters. * - Originally an evil creation by Dr. Gero, few evil Androids still exist; having been replaced by Bulma Briefs and her introduction of Cybernetic Organisms which has given birth to many Androids inhabiting Earth, of which many are "good". * - An ancient race of super-intelligent beings who have in their possession advanced technology. Having pre-dated even the Saiyans, they have accumulated much information of the universe however they are slim in numbers following the Saiyan-Tuffle War. Naturally have a vendetta against Saiyans. Shapeshifters and symbiotic abilities. * - Exterminated by Bardock and fellow Saiyans under the orders of Freiza centuries ago. Few have survived, however those that have inhabit planets in the Southern Galaxy. Capable of mind-influencing, premonition abilities and other physic powers. * - A race of intelligent beings aligned indefinitely with the Planet Trade Organization even following Freiza's downfall. Supply organization with armor, money, and neccessary supplies such as Scouters and Spacepods. * - A race of extraterrestial fighters and sealers with quite similar intelligence to that of primitive man. Known for unique equipment and sealing ability, in addition to being exceptinal swordsman and physical combatants. Most notable member is Tapion who now leads the race with kindness, having buit relationship with Planet Vegeta and Earth to combat the reclusive Planet Trade Organization. * - The race that inhabited the universe far before the Tuffles, Humans or Saiyans. Having ruled with an iron fist the first Changelings were responsible for bringing about the Planet Trade Organization and using this source to conquer planets and destroy planets on a whim. Freiza, King Cold and Cooler were the first ancestors however since then they have thrived in secrecy and now, they have risen from the ashes having brought forth a new Planet Trade Organization. The race is solely male and thus, dying off. It has been assumed that the females have all been killed off in an unknown yet climatic event in the past. Very few have seen the Changelings which only adds to the danger of them; as no evidence, is evidence in itself. They have been noted to be shapeshifters of great caliber. * ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' '''